


Raiding on the Walrus.

by chiefy2k16



Series: Pirates [1]
Category: Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Female pirate, Gen, The Walrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: a day in the life of a female pirate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One -  Preperation is key to success.**

 

_The hammocks sway violently that night and Billy Bones has to hook his leg over her own to keep her in place as she sleeps like the dead in his arms. he can't sleep on stormy nights like this but she can sleep through anything. it irks him to no end how comfortable she is surrounded by the chaos of the sea. John Silver tosses and turns in his pallet bed in the cook's quarters unable to go to sleep, his head throbs in agony over him thumping it against the side of the ship in his sleep. he rubs it to assess the damage wondering if he'll need stitches in the morning._ _Captain Flint braces himself against the icy sheets of water cascading upon him and the quick icy cold blasts of howling wind mussing up his already drenched hair and face. he wants to rest his muscles ache in his arms and everywhere else in his body. he'd kill to be sat in front of a warm hearth with a bottle of rum relaxing in a comfortable chair but unfortunately it's a fantasy to him for the moment. for an agonising few seconds he'd pictured Thomas there too with him and he can feel a miserable ache deep in his heart as he commands the Walrus's steering wheel to do his bidding in this fear inducing storm._

 

James is distraught his thoughts ran to Thomas as he steers to portside to avoid a small rocky island that would have gored the hull of his ship.

she's cradled to his chest muttering in her sleep as the hammock slows down to a rather hypnotic swaying motion and the other hammocks follow suit after a fashion.

there's a groan three hammocks away and Billy can hear one of their newest recruits emptying the contents of his stomach into a rather large wooden bucket.

he pities the young lad only on their crew for four days after being rescued at sea as a shipwreck survivor only to go through this new hell.

the gentle swaying of the hammock lulls him to sleep and he tightens his iron like grip around his beloved for fear of her falling out as he sleeps.

she wakes to hear Billy's even breaths as he hums a tune to himself staring up at the wooden ceiling above him.

"how long ya been up ?"

"not long. you were talking in your sleep again"

"oh.....anything good this time ?"

nah. I think it was a pub brawl or something. you made fighting noises"

she frowns as she glances around the darkened wooden space checking to se if anyone is awake yet and listening to them. no one is that she can tell.

"I've never dreamt about fighting before"

"really ? I must've gotten it wrong then" he says smirking and she eyes him warily.

"if it wasn't a fight. what d'you think it was then ?"

"it coulda been us having some really rough------" 

he's interrupted by a bell loudly clanging from above. they both glance upwards smile at each other and scramble out of the hammock to put on their boots.

the other half asleep members of the crew scurry about and run on all fours to scramble up the steep stairs to the main deck of the Walrus.

 

Captain Flint has spotted a prize, a French brig probably laden down with heavy cargo, the crew move at double time in order to get their broadside cannons aimed at her , Billy spots she's called the **fleur de Lis** right before he places an arm on his beloved's and mutters "don't do anything crazy, stay safe" .

she nods and runs over to join Silver in handing out weapons to the other crew members , she was part of the crew that stayed with the ship in order to protect their interests.

Silver stayed back as well as he knew he was still getting to grips with sword fighting and wouldn't be of much use to their crew's raiding party.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two - The Raid.

**Chapter Two - The Raid.**

 

he knees the French sailor in the face, pushing him to the ground before stabbing him deeply in the stomach, the Frenchman dies quickly as Billy rushes off to his next opponent on the fire scarred wooden deck of the **fleur de Lis.** he has a sword wound to his shoulder but figures it can wait to be repaired as he strides forwards menacingly towards another Frenchman.

Captain Flint's sword clashes against the young man's sword as he defends his ship.

he grins when the lad ducks under his wild punch and does a shuffle to his left his sight being blinded for a few short seconds as the sun makes an abrupt appearance from behind the blue canvas sails above them.

there's an angry growl from Billy up ahead as he slashes at his latest opponent and Captain Flint warily eyes the lad in front of him wondering if they  really are French merchant sailors.

Silver runs up behind the lad in front of the Captain and knocks him out with the hilt of a scimitar.

Captain Flint looks relieved he didn't have to kill that one.

she is after killing three members of the French brig's crew and grunts in annoyance when she's tackled to the floor.

it's Captain Flint he shushes her there's a French brute approaching  them with a big hammer in his gloved grip she can see blood dripping from them.

they play dead and he ambles past them he has a gruesome looking scar on his neck and Captain Flint hauls her up with him, they advance upon him in silence .

he's going after Silver it seems who's doubled over wheezing clutching his scimitar loosely. 

with a nod from the Captain she hops up onto the brute's back and holds on for dear life.

he whirls around trying to shake her off to no avail.

Captain Flint sees his opportunity and he slashes at the brute's stomach.

the man drops the heavy hammer and attempts to stop his innards from spilling out onto the deck.

she hops off his back as he falls to his knees grunting in pain as Silver at a nod from Flint  slices his throat open.

the man dies at their feet. 

the French flag is let down and flutters away down into the waves below.

Captain Flint goes to check their cargo hold and is delighted with what they discover.

casks of rum, tobacco and foodstuffs.

he goes through the Captain's logs to find his son, a member of the crew, a 15 year old blond haired boy.

he wonders if either of them are still alive.

it turns out the boy Silver had knocked out was the Captain's son, they were both alive bruised and cut up but still breathing.

Captain Flint marvels at their luck surviving a raid together as he and his men go through the ship with a fine tooth comb looking for valuables.

he ends up selling the ship so he can buy two new broadside cannons for the walrus.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three - injuries and night terrors.

**Chapter Three - Injuries and Night Terrors.**

 

 

she's leaning against the side of the ship with an evil glint in her eye as she eyes Billy up as he bends down to pick something up from the deck floor. Silver laughs having spotted her behaviour only to be met with confusion from Captain Flint glancing up from the Captain's log books.

"she's eyeing him up like he's food"

Flint who is used to her behaviour just shrugs in response.

"so...….. she always does that after we take a prize. leave them be , Silver"

the tone he uses is one of authority so Silver drops it for the sake of his own safety.

Billy picks up the shark tooth charm he'd dropped earlier in a fight and feels as if he's being watched. he realises it's his beloved so he straightens up and turns around to stare back at her. usually if people stare at him he feels ill at ease....but not with her, it feels different warm and relaxed.

 his muscles ache from the exertions of the numerous fights he'd been in, his shoulder is now throbbing angrily due to the angry red wound there and all he wants now is to get stitched up and pass out for a couple of hours but before he can do anything , she grabs his good arm and coaxes him down to the crew quarters below to see to his wounded shoulder.

he grimaces in pain as he sits down on someone's trunk near their hammock, he feels a jolt of pain travel up his arm. she sighs and gets out a needle , thread and rum, and of course one of his old shirts they used to make rags which would have to do for bandages for now. 

"any injuries ?" he asks her with concern trying to ignore the stinging sensation as the rum penetrates his wound.

" a few cuts here and there but I'll see to them later".

 he nods and winces in Preperation for the pain, she makes him drink a hearty slug of the rum and encourages him to hold onto it in case he needs some more. its not a wide wound but it is deep and he grunts with the effort of holding in his pain as she makes sure there isn't anything lodged in the wound, a bit of steel or wood from a sword or the ship. 

"sorry bout this but you'll feel better I promise"

Silver happens upon them and asks if he wouldn't mind distracting Billy while she fixes him up.

"I don't mind"

he leans up against a wooden beam nearby and asks about the bloke that gave him such a nasty wound. 

"well he was tall and had 1 brown eye and 1 blue . real ugly too"

"I meant did he get the drop on you ?"

"he almost did. but one of his fellow crew members threw one of our men towards him, so I had a few seconds to make an advantage for myself" Billy says proudly, Silver's eyes glint with delight.

"oh ho. I know the feeling carry on"

Billy emboldened by Silver's prodding questions tells quite a descriptive tale of all the fight's he'd taken part in today so much so he doesn't even feel the needle enter his torn flesh or the pinching sensation when she pulls the skin tighter together with the thread to seal the wound shut. Silver had been  eyeing her work as he'd talked to billy , he was surprised at how quick she could finish when not interrupted. 

realising she's done billy leans into her.

"thank you"

"you'd do the same for me"

he nods as Silver turns to leave. 

"where you off to ?"

"me ?"

"yes, you"

" I'm err off to help one of our new crew members, Eric. he survived all the fights he'd taken part in and I'm sure he'll need something to dull the pain"

"rum ?"

"yes, rum. what else is there to give him ?" he asks perplexed.

"nothing , I suppose"

"he might need stitches . I'll go with you" 

he nods.

"of course, yours will be much more sought after than that doctor we have on board"

he was addressing the fact that the doctor they'd had for the last few weeks was soused on the regular and rather incompetent after drink which was quite true.

she tells Billy she'll be back in a while and he nods .

"I'll be here when you get back "

 

**Up on the Walrus's main deck.....**

"is that him ?"

"yupp"

"he looks very young doesn't he ?"

"yes. he told me he turned 14 last winter"

they approach the young lad sitting down against the side of the ship whose eyes are half closed from the bright sunlight above him, he has dark green eyes she notes as she crouches down to see his wounds better.

"ok I can stitch up this one on his cheek first but we need some rum , oh and someone who can pin him down for us, we don't want him thrashing around and causing any more injuries to himself "

Silver nods and looks around for anyone to help and spots someone, hails him over to help them. the man doesn't hesitate he gets up from the barrel he'd been sat upon and rushes over to them. she doesn't know this man very well just that he comes from a tribe on an island near Nassau, and on raids likes to wear a set of dentures made from canine wolf teeth.

"we'll need you to pin him down in a moment, can you do that ?"

he nods eyeing the boys wounds with a grimace as he kneels down beside them.

Silver gets a bottle of rum and demands the boy drink to numb the pain and he hesitantly takes a sip until Silver glares at him and he gulps greedily from it afraid of what's going to happen next.

at her nod the tribal man pins the boy down she stitches up his cheek first as its quite a deep wound, there's then a major slash wound to his left thigh which the tribal man had avoided touching instead deciding to pin the kid by his kneecaps, and the last one to be stitched was a dagger stab to his arm.

he'd been rather quiet about them up until the last one.

she'd just flushed the wound out with rum and the boy had screeched in agony, the tribal man had pinned him down harder and Silver couldn't believe the boy's luck he'd passed out from the pain finally.

Captain Flint passes by them and tells the tribal man to take the boy back to his hammock when they're  done to which he receives a nod in answer. his stare lingers on her and then on her stitch work before walking off to his cabin with two logbooks under his arm.

she makes sure to wrap up all his wounds with a torn up shirt offered up by Mr. Silver. the tribal man picks the boy up with ease and carries him down below to the crew's quarters. a balding man sat next to a bloke with a bleeding wound in his side raises his arm to signal her over. 

"come with me I might need your help"

Silver goes with her.

Billy wakes up about three hours after she'd gone up top deck she's there by his side humming "fish in the sea" to herself sat upon a heavy black wooden trunk leaning her back against the wooden beam behind her. he reaches out with his good arm to get her attention and he has it much to his chagrin.

"you want some more rum for the pain ?" she asks nodding towards his shoulder.

"no thanks. whatcha doing all the ways over there ?"

"humming and not waking you up"

"get over here I need a hug" he says reaching out with his good hand again to her. she hugs him and he tugs her close . he pleads with her to join him in the hammock with puppy dog eyes, no words. she sighs after a moment's hesitation and he grins knowing she'll stay with him, usually she stays away if he's badly injured, not tonight though. she gets in with him careful not to touch his injured shoulder and he's grateful for it.

he stays awake for an hour or two longer than she does just staring up at the ceiling thinking about how stressed he'd been when he'd gotten hit in the shoulder wondering if that French bastard could have ended his life today and how badly it would have affected her. he smirks knowing she would be absolutely livid and that Silver would have to convince her to calm down otherwise she'd rile up the others. what a gruesome thought , the crew rioting because she'd riled them up out of anger, but it would be one of many things she'd do. 

he brushes some hair out of her closed eyes as she rests her head against his bared hairy chest he'd abandoned his shirt earlier at the end of his hammock. she nuzzles against his chest in her sleep and he cannot believe she is his as he is hers. he readjusts himself so that one of his legs is between her own and drifts off to sleep. 

Silver is thinking about the boy as he carves a wooden bird with his dagger into his bedframe. he sighs loudly wondering if he can ask to have him as an apprentice of sorts. he doesn't think the boy would survive the next prize taking. he has no idea why he worries for him. he puts his dagger away and forces himself to go to sleep or at the very least to close his eyes. 

Captain Flint is leaning against the side of his bed that's part of the ship reading a book to stay his mind from the recent nightmares he's been experiencing that have him remembering how they'd treated  **HER** at his trial, he'd remembered he'd been shocked at first, then shamed he hadn't kept his word to Thomas about keeping her safe, then finally feeling livid with rage at all of them mocking her in death. he'd felt tears begin to form in his eyes and he knew then that if and when he got out of there he'd kill them all.

he'd felt a deep sense of satisfaction at ruining their stupid town but he'd had to leave her there, in a strange place buried perhaps in a beggar's grave if she was even buried at all. he'd felt shame again and anger he didn't want to feel like this so he usually stayed awake at night as often as he could to avoid the nightmares.

their ship the Walrus docks at Nassau early in the morning, not a lot of the lads go into the town today most of them stay on the beach or on the ship. a few venture into town for the usual drinks, women or get their weapons seen to. 

a few of the men try to coax the young lad Eric to come with them but he declines pointing out he has difficulties putting any weight on his leg for now , they buy that excuse but Silver knows better, the boy is hiding from something or someone. he overhears them in the eating area at breakfast. 

young Eric it turns out has a fan in Billy Bones so the quartermaster wants to teach him how to fight properly for the next prize taking, the boy agrees enthusiastically. Billy grins and wanders away with his woman, healthy arm slung around her shoulders as they go upstairs to bask in the sunshine up on the main deck.

 

 

 

 


End file.
